


The Sticking In MUD Affair(Art)

by Avery11



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen, Man From Uncle 50 anniversary MiniBang art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avery11/pseuds/Avery11





	The Sticking In MUD Affair(Art)

**Artist:** Avery11

 **Title:** The Sticking In MUD Affair

 **Author:** Carabele

 

 **Story Link:**   http://carabele.com/uncle/MUD_Affair.pdf

 


End file.
